my version of Metal Gear Solid
by SnarryFan01
Summary: My version of metal gear solid video game I just love this series and love playing this game. it has people from the first the second and the third and fourth it's how I think a story would go if it was based on real life plus I added new bits to the story i am working on my punctuation with a friend i change lots of the story to help
1. Chapter 1

My name is David. I never knew my last name, because my father told me, "A name means nothing on the battlefield after a week, no one has a name." I never understood what that meant but I do now. When I became a solider, my father always helped me onto train. My father was an interesting person. He told me something that I remember like it was yesterday, "Son, war never changes." I was made by lots of different genes, my genes give me the purpose to do well in battle. My father had Nano genes and passed them onto me and my brother. I don't know why it made him a killer and made me the hero, my father told me that we can't have children in case the same fault happened again, and that's why I need to stop my brother from starting the nuclear war.

My debriefing from Colonel Campbell was as follows: "Solider, we are sending you to a snow base in Alaska. The place is called Shadow Moses. This is a solo sneaking mission. Our Intel believes it's where Eli and his Genome soldiers are. I want you to infiltrate and find out how to stop the metal robot called 'Metal Gear'." He then handed me something. "Also I am giving you the codec radio. It has my frequency and two others for your medic for this mission. Her name is Naomi and Mei Ling records your data and gives it back to me, to show how well you work on the field. It can track peoples frequency. You can have lots of radio stations as well." I was very pleased to meet the people who were going to help me on my mission. I looked at the radio device and I thought it looked weird and small to have on my ear and belt. Naomi took me aside and gave me an injection, she said it was so I don't freeze out in the snow.

I went outside HQ where a helicopter was waiting for me and placed me on the outskirts. I sneaked onto the helicopter and used my binoculars to look around. The view was incredible. I saw two buildings: one small which I guess was the Armory. I thought to myself I will go and check this one out first then head to the main building.

I sneaked around and at the door in a corner I saw a surveillance camera, I thought "hmm... really?" I sneaked past the camera and found my first gun: a semi-automatic gun. I then got a codec call, "Evening solider I see you found a gun, looks quite basic," I replied, "Huh? who are you?" The person on the radio said, " Sorry my name Natasha, I am your gun expert." David wasn't pleased but annoyed that Campbell didn't warn him, "Great working with you." So I went outside and saw two ways into the building and decided to go to the lower deck. I sneaked past a guard and went into the vents. Another call was received from Campbell. "Hey Solider! We got an Intel that the chief of nuclear division, Donald is on the holding cell at the end of the vent that you are crawling through." David replied "Roger that, I will see what I can find. I will report back soon." So David crawled through the vent and saw another prisoner through a vent opening underneath him. It was a woman. He wondered who she was as he stared at her.

He continued to crawl through and this time he saw Donald. He opened the hatch and dropped down. "Are you Donald?" The man was shocked, "Yeah that's me. Are you the solider they sent to find me?" David nodded, "Can we talk with my Radio Codec?" Donald nodded again and picked up a spare set of earphones and asked "Can you hear me Solider?" David replied, "Yeah loud and clear. So what's going on with this base?" Donald thought a bit and replied, "Well Eli got new recruitment. There are four excellent Henchmen. Here's what I know about them. There's a sniper called Sniper Wolf. One that reads your mind called The Psycho Mantis. An intelligent gun man who can use any weapon like a pro called Vulcan Raven and last one is his lead man, The Adam Ocelot." David was shocked to hear the last name, "Adam worked beside my dad. They were good friends." He looked uneasy for a moment, "Excuse me for a moment, got to phone my dad." So David dialed his dad's number and said "Hey dad, yeah I am on my first mission. Found my first person to rescue. He told me about Eli's new men and among them is your old buddy Adam." His dad was shocked "Well son that's very interesting news. I never explained why Adam and I went our separate ways did I?" David thought for a moment, "Nope I believe that was one of the stories you were always afraid to tell." So his dad told him the story. That he used to be friends with and shared the same opinion, that war was never the solution but then Adam trained Eli to show my wisdom, but Eli wanted none of it so he convinced Adam. He then showed Adam how a perfect war could end all wars. He was so impressed and asked to teach him everything he knew. David was relieved and understood why Adam was here with Eli and the story pondered him and so he asked his Father, "Dad are Eli and I related? why does he feel like my brother?" He was shocked at this question. "Son why you feel related is because you both carry the same genes. You and Eli are both genetic experiment to see if twins are the same and can be influence to be different, which is why Adam raised Eli and my mentor Kazuhira was your mentor. I needed to know who was the better influence." Now David understood why his dad and Kaz get along so much better than Adam. He was a bad influence on Eli and made him the psychopath he is today. He looked at Donald "So we have to find you a way out of here?" Donald was unsure "I can't solider. My heart really wants to get out of this prison, but my mind can't. Psycho Mantis knows my every thought, it's lucky I can block his mind so we can talk." Then out of the blue Donald started fidgeting really badly, he shouted " What is this madness? no you Mantis get out of my head" but Donald couldn't control and he began to shake and his heart rate went faster and faster before it stopped and Donald fell dead on the floor. David was shocked it was the woman in the cell, she stole the solders clothes. "Yeah I am him who are you?" The woman looked at him "Wait you're not the guy in charge are you?" David said "No. I am the guy who was supposed to stop him. Roy Campbell sent me." The woman was shocked at the mentioned of Roy, "You are working with Roy, so you must be solid snake. Nice to meet you, I am Meryl, Roy is my dad" David said "Nice to meet you" then a lot of guards came running in and Meryl and David fought them off. Meryl ran to the elevator, "We will meet again." David was running but couldn't make it in time so he decided to phone Roy "Hey Campbell sir, I just met your daughter, you didn't tell me she was here!" Campbell replied "Sorry about that, I forgot to say I didn't know until I got a text while you were already here. Go find President Baker he will help to know how to disarm metal gear." So David sneaked past some guards, used his C4 on some walls and found the room where President Baker was tied too. He rushed towards him, "President Baker are you all right?" He asked. "Watch out, he is behind you!" then Adam Ocelot "well, well, well, you the legend snake that's who they sent. Let's battle, see who is quicker with the riffle." So David and Adam thought Adam was quick but luckily David missed most of it and manage to hit him a couple of times. Then out of nowhere a ninja came in and hurt Adam, he was furious. "Who are you?" Adam shouted. The ninja said "I am Grey Fox, we shall meet again" and the ninja disappeared. Adam hollered "This isn't over!" and then walked away. David ran towards President Baker "How are you sir?" he said "I will live. Here is the flash drive to stop the monster of the machine called Metal Gear. I don't understand how it works. You better go to the weapon facility and find a guy named Hal Emmerich he will help you. Plus, if you are looking for the female Solider, her Frequency is 1.41.10." Then suddenly President Baker heart rate went quicker and suffered from a heart attack, which killed him. David was cross. He thought Psycho Mantis powers shouldn't be able to reach this far so he contacted Naomi through his codec. "Hey Naomi. President Baker just died, it looked like the way Donald died, but I don't think Psycho Mantis powers can reach this far" Naomi was puzzled "Both people have Nano-machines in their system. Maybe Eli and Adam found a way to corrupt the Nano-machines." David was confused and didn't understand, so he went out the room and went into the elevator and went up towards the main hanger.


	2. Chapter 2

David was on his way to the hanger, and decided to phone Meryl to see if she was okay and had not been caught. She answered "Hey Snake. How did you figure out my frequency?" David responded with " I got it from President Baker before he died." Surprised, Meryl asked, "How? Psycho Mantis is in this building. He can communicate by the Nano-Machine, but still cannot make it kill a person?" David replied, "That's what I thought. Hey, is there a lab or computer room in your section?" Meryl said "Yes. There is but there's a gas leak, so no-one has been there and some of the guards are trapped inside." David was not pleased. He needed a way to explode the generator and open a window, so he could get to the person he was supposed to meet. "Thanks Meryl. I will tell you how I get on. Stay out of trouble."

So David went to the entrance hanger and was going to go through when Naomi called" David don't go further! They've got red beams in your way, if it goes off a lot of guards will come in your area." David said "Thanks I don't have infra-red goggles but I do have a backup." So he decided to smoke which made him able to see the red lines. He dodged them all and got to the door. "See Naomi I had a plan." Naomi was shocked at the sight of cigarettes "How did you sneak them into the mission?" David laughed, "It's my dad's fault. He taught me how to sneak Cigarettes in any mission."

The hanger door opened and his mobile phone beeped. It said that the mines were hidden in the snow, and that he should be careful. David was confused. He put on his mine detector which proved the strange text was right. He thought, "Who can hack my mobile phone?" So he decided to ask Mai Ling, "Hey Mai ling. Can someone hack my phone?" Mai Ling looked at the model of his phone and said yes but only someone skillful. I tried it back and it was this Hal. Are you looking for his frequency? It is 1.41.2. It looks like he is currently hiding from the enemy" David asked, "Can you track Meryl's frequency as well?" Mai Ling tried and nothing happened. She wasn't on any part of the building, she even checked where only she was able to go and found nothing. "Hey Snake I don't think Meryl got any Nano machines in her system." David was very surprised and thought, "No wonder she is out of sync all the time." "Thanks Mai ling," he said. He then crawled through the mines and picked up a lot of claymore.

Then out of nowhere a big tank appeared and shouted, "SNAKE LETS DO A BATTLE AND SEE HOW GOOD YOU ARE IN THE COLD." David looked up and saw Vulcan Raven in a tank with some guards. He looked at them with contempt and thought "oh great..." So the battle began. He chucked some grenades and stun grenades at them. It knocked out the guards and Vulcan Raven was cross. There was nothing else he could do. Everything else didn't work and suddenly his energy became low. He eventually called it quits and so Snake won the battle. Vulcan said "This isn't over we will meet again".

David rushed towards the entry of the weapon lab. He first went down to the basement floor 1 and saw the problem. He needed to put the gas away and stop the electric floor. He thought about what he could do and decided to ring Natasha "Hey Natasha, what is the best way to get through here?" She replied "Go to the second floor and pick a up some Nikkita and shoot it at the generator."

"Understood" he responded. David went to the elevator and then down to basement number 2. He used his key card and opened the door. He crawled under red wires and grabbed the nikkita and then went straight up basement level 1. He fired the Nikkita towards the generator and it hit, causing an explosion. Whilst holding his breath, he picked up the gas mask and walked through the door on the other side.

He encountered a lot of dead guards in the corridor. He thought "That annoying ninja must have been here, great now I got to fight him." So he opened the door and the ninja said, "Welcome Snake, I am Frank Jaeger. Nice to meet you. If you find me 3 times then you will have won and can meet Hal in this locker" David was shocked at this name. He realised that it was Naomi's old friend and that he hated Big Boss and anyone related to him. "Hey Grey Fox do you know who I am?" Grey fox responded with "No. I only know you went on this mission to stop Metal Gear and man in charge Liquid Snake." David thought to himself "Thank god he doesn't know I am related to Big Boss. And so they fought. David found him 3 times and the ninja said, "Well done Snake you found me I will see you around. You go and see the man in the locker".

So David decided to phone Naomi. "Hey Naomi, I now know the ninja his name is Frank Jaeger I was quite shocked." Naomi was puzzled "Are you sure? I haven't heard his name for ages he and I are brother and sister." David was very surprised and asked Naomi "Erm... do you know who I am related to?" Naomi said "No. Campbell just told me you're a mercenary soldier who is good on solo missions, looks like the main boss Eli and nothing else. Why?" David was so relieved if she knew about his relation to Big Boss and Eli this mission could go a whole different way. "Nothing. I might tell you why I went on this mission later. Talk to you later, bye".

So David went over to see the locker. He opened it and saw a very thin scared man walking out who said "Are you here to rescue me?" David said "Yeah that's me. Don't worry I am not Liquid Snake." Hal looked at him and said "I could already tell that you are not, plus you look like John. Are you related to my dad's old buddy? He goes by the identity Big Boss" David was shocked and surprised "How do you know my dad?" Hal explained "Well your dad and my dad went on missions together. He told me that he betrayed your dad. His name was Huey if that helps." David took a step back in complete shock. " So you are the boy who was taken from his mother... Wow... Excuse me for a minute." So David dialed his dad's number "Hey dad this mission gets stranger and stranger. I am with the science geek to stop Metal Gear and his name is Hal Emmerich. He is the son of Huey." His dad was in complete shock, "Oh my god... Erm yeah I remember of Huey because he was my counterpart who was meant to act like me. We met a couple years ago and talked about how his mission with Skull Face went, and how Hal's dad betrayed the mission at Diamond Dogs." David was shocked that another person can look like his dad but completely different "What happened to him?" John said "Well Eli killed him with the prototype of the machine. You are trying to stop a medium version, because he honestly thought that he was me and he was furious when he found out otherwise." David was sickened by hearing this story. He wondered "What the heck was messed up in Eli's head to do something like this?" "I can't wait to meet him and understand why he has such a big vendetta on you." John said "Thanks son. My clone Vemon was a great solder and medic. I still remember his favorite speech about a bad mission that went really wrong. Do you want me to tell you about it?" David said "Yeah I got time," then David said "Sorry Hal. Will be back in a sec just learning things." Hal said "no problem I am trying to work how this floppy disk was supposed to stop Metal Gear." So John told about his clone story "It stared in the Laboratory. Where a new vocal cord parasite outbreak has occurred. He had to find out how to identify who is infected. The Laboratory has been sealed off, and contact had been lost with the men inside. This was his brief. He went inside to find that half of his men were infected. So he killed the infected. The soliders that weren't infected carried the dead to the furnace, and a lot of metal vases went to the front of the deck. A soilder walked and was about to throw the ashes into the sea until he said "STOP. I won't scatter your sorrow into the heartless sea. I will always be with you. Plant your roots in me. I won't see you end up as ashes. You're all diamonds. Then Kaz said "If we're not burying them at sea what then?!" The Vemon said "We'll make diamonds from their ashes, take them into battle with us. Kaz said "A shining light to our brothers in arms then Vemon said "We are Diamond Dogs." Huey never understood why he would shot his men and when Vemon found that he betrayed him, he put him on a boat and sent him to back to land. David was so moved by his speech "Wow I could never do something amazing like that. Thanks dad talk to you later."

So he went over to Hal he asked "How is it going?" Hal said "Well this floppy disk has three disks built inside. And if you find rooms with the right temperature, it could give the Metal Gear a virus and make him less powerful." David said "That shouldn't be a problem do you know how I can find the woman soilder so she could help me?" Hal said "Yeah that's easy. She wiggles her bum when she walks plus she uses the room a guy can't. If you catch her off guard, make her run to that room and you will find her." David was puzzled but nonetheless headed that way to find Meryl.


End file.
